


Blood and Seals

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fuuinjutsu, M/M, Puberty, SEALs, Vampire!Obito, Werewolf! kakashi, abiltlites being fucked up cuz its emotion time for like 2 years yay., bro depsite the point of this fic being supenatural kkob, happy bday uwu, its basically just kushina and obito messing with seals, rins a werewolf too but shes not rlly mentioned in this fic so rip, uhh their ages are from like 12 to 17, vampire obito, vampires and werewolves, werewolf Kakashi, werewolf puberty happens slightly later than normally purberty and is basically ur werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Obito trains under Kushina to become a seal user. (Vampire and werewolf edition)okay the title makes this sounds so edgy lol, its rlly not.





	Blood and Seals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoshigayki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshigayki/gifts).



> heyo thanks for clicking on this dumpster fire bro
> 
> also happy rlly fucking late bday

Minato cursed his frankly, awful, luck. Being stuck with a vampire and two half werewolves for a genin team. They just didn’t mix well. Creatures restrained by the opposite celestial beings didn’t sound like a good combination. He adored sunlight but his team all hated it. For the short month he’s had them all they did was complain about the sun. Obito due to generations of adaptation could withstand the sun but would get irritated easily and have an awful sunburn. The wolf's eyes are adapted for night more than day, plus their natural sleeping schedule messed with them so Rin and Kakashi would mumble under their breath whenever he planned training for daylight. 

Minato slumped in misery, the night was so dull. Few animals awake, all civilian stores closed, and all the colors were sapped away. His team thrived in it though. Well, they would strive if Obito and Kakashi ever got along. 

He groaned at the alarm that was blaRing from his bedside, wishing it was at 6am instead of pm. Kushina had luckily adapted to a night schedule too so they could spend more time together. She shuffled in protest at the blaRing noise. After a stalemate of trying to convince her to get out of the cozy bed and turn off the alarm he surrendered and gingerly slunk out of the bed. 

He slumped at the sight of sun lowering, and got ready to train his students. Kakashi normally grumbled and mocked them, Minato hoped Kakashi would be a second mentor role rather than torment Obito. He didn’t really have a choice, their team was a team. Nothing would change that.

He took a quick shower and dressed. Kushina made him toast and coffee. She pecked him and wished him a good day before he rushed off. He arrived at the training grounds at 7:30. Kakashi and Rin were chatting, well Rin was trying to have a conversation while Kakashi kept silent. Minato greeted them,

“Good night,” it still felt so weird saying that as a greeting, “Where’s Obito?” Kakashi scoffed,

“I tied him up in that tree over there,” He tilted his head in that direction causing his hair to shift. In the distance Minato could see Obito struggling in the tree. He sighed and made his way over and Rin followed. He cut the rope and Obito instantly started complaining. Minato tried to be positive,

“Alright kiddos, let's practice tracking!” Rin and Kakashi perked up, and Obito deflated. Minato always had Rin and Kakashi try to track him down. They were very good at it. Especially Kakashi. Obito grumbled even more at the announcement, and Minato cringed slightly before patting him on the back as encouragement.

“Ten minutes, better start running,” Obito sighed but took off. The cool air whipped around him as he raced through the dim and quiet forest. Very few animals awake left it feeling hollow as he jumped over a bush, less noticeable than racing through it. He knew he was leaving imprints in the dirt but he’d be less obvious after he got a good distance away. Or at least try to be. The moonlight illuminated the less dense part of the forest when he reached it. His shoulders fell at the sight of the nearly full moon, just his luck. 

He had half of his original amount of time left and needed to use it wisely- not his strong point unfortunately. He found a stream and dove in. It would carry his scent for a while, which could either lead them off his track or right to it. Hopefully luck was on his side…

The current was like claws, racking at him and dragging him back. He could use it to his advantage, in theory. If he could get out. When he got on land again he had been much farther than the clearing he he thought he would be. Exasusheted from the effort of trying to get out of what qualifies as a river at this point, he leaned against a rough tree. The shrill cry of Minato's whistle which signified the start of the hunt had gone off sometime while he was trying his best not to drown.He groaned, he was wet, cold, tired already, and it had just barely started. He noticed the adaboned camp from some fellow ninja that was only a short jog, he could probably make it if he wasn't too loud. 

After only cracking all of the sticks in the forest under his feet while trying to be quiet he reached the camp. Smoke still rising out of the extinguished fire, which would cover his scent. He decided inside the rough tent shape building was better than outside. It was mostly branches propped up against a girthy tree with a tarp over them. However, any cover away better than nothing. 

 

His fangs grew pronounced as the scent of blood hit his nose. His pupils thinned even more. Instinct. Ready to fight. There was blood, only a couple hours old, soaked into the ground inside the small fort. Obito inhaled deeply and felt his fangs ache. He covered his nose with his hand and tried to sit where the ground was the least saturated with blood. He hoped whoever’s blood it was that they got back to the village safely. Obito waited in the darkness and heard the occasional skitter of his fellow nocturnal creatures. And he waited. Then waited some more. 

He’s never lasted this long before. A warmth in chest bloomed, or as much as it could with his limited blood. He needed to feed soon and the blood caked dirt smelled great but would taste awful. He did consider it though. He couldn't help but grin as the giddiness took over him. Maybe the wouldn’t find him after all? 

After waiting some more the giddiness was replaced by pure boredom. He was half tempted to leave and shout to his teammates to alert them. But…. the possibility of not being found, meant that he would get Kakashi to shut up for once! 

He stayed on the cool ground, arms curled around his legs. The blood not affecting him much as it got more and more stale, which meant the scent would also fade, making him more noticeable which concerned Obito, but not enough to leave his hiding spot.

Eventually, the early rays of the morning sun start to glow through the tarp. Obito felt his sleeping rhythm gently pull him to unconscious. He need to go to sleep soon… but if he fell asleep during practice his team would never let him forget. The center of his fangs were sore and distracting him. He cursed his sensitivity to the smell of blood. 

After more agonizing hours of waiting the sun was clearly in the sky and Obito was debating on leaving the tent.Then he heard rapid stomping and rustingling of leaves as someone bolted near his tent,  
“OBITO WHERE ARE YOU? THE GAME’S OVER!” he could feel the pull of his muscles as a huge grin spread over his face. He shuffled out of the tent and saw his sensei nearly out of sight as they raced through the forest,

“I’m over here sensei!” Minato commicaly stopped, leaving a skid mark in the dirt and he whipped around to face his student. Shock evident on his face. His sensei was at his side quickly, he quietly and numbly said,

“Good job…” Obito’s eyebrows furrowed, why wasn’t Minato proud of him? He did something right for once and he got a forced congratulations, while Kakashi got an award for breathing! He scowled at his sensei as they got down on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Where were you?” Obito huffed and pointed towards the tent, “In there,” his snobby attitude started to drop when he noticed how concerned Minato was,

‘Do you know how far away you are from Konoha?” Obito paused, he couldn’t have been that far could here? Maybe a mile or two. Minato was grabbing both of shoulders and shook him slightly while his electric blue eyes bore into Obito’s dark ones. Obito hated not knowing something but answered dutifully, 

“No.” Minato sighed, “You forgot werewolves can’t see as well in the dark as you didn’t you?” Obito wondered why this was relevant as he sensei continued, “They traced a track you made before practiced, we thought you had gone home because that's where it led, but you weren’t home” They couldn’t see his visible tracks as well as Obito had thought they would. The scent of the injured shinobi reeked and surrounded the area Obito hid in which had covered his scent. Obito snickered internally, turns out forgetting your goggles at home and racing back to get them had benefits. 

“You did good but, you are pretty far from the village,” Minato said once again, while his words were praise, his tone was scolding. Obito felt anger flare in him at his Sensei's indifference. Minato teleported them back to the village gates where a disgruntled Kakashi pouted and Rin sat waiting for their return. Rin smiled and Kakashi snarled at him, a low growl rising from his throat, and Rin shot him a surprised glance before returning to her calm state.

“Kakashi!” Obito’s anger subsided at being able to watch Kakashi get scolded. “You know better,” Minato said in an authoritative voice. Kakashi’s growls grew even louder. Obito expected him to start yelling something back at their sensei but he just spat, turned away and left. Rin looked concerned but turned tail and went the opposite direction of him. Leaving an awkward silence between the remaining student and their sensei.

Minato pushed him slightly, “Head home and get some rest,” He huffed but started towards the Uchiha compound nonetheless. 

 

During next week’s training an odd woman observed them. Minato didn’t introduce them, but definitely knew she was there. Obito warily kept her in mind and was distracted during their spraring. Rin went even easier than normal on him. Kakashi still kicked his ass per usual. While Minato sparred with Kakashi he moped since Rin left earlier due to her hospital training. The woman whose hair was a more vibrant red than any sharingan he’d ever seen came over and sat next to him with an authentic smile on her face.

She nudged him, “Spar with me?” He struggled with what to say before blurting, “I don't even know who you are,” She gave him a blank look before gasping, “ I bet you thought I was just some creep watching you guys? Did Minato not tell you about me?” before he could answer she yelled,

“MINATO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR KIDS ABOUT ME?” he shouted back about how they were too busy training. she whispered bullshit before turning back to Obito with a bright smile, “So I’m Kushina, spar with me, I want to see what you got!” Obito mumbled, ‘I’m not that good…” 

She jumped up and gave him a hand up, “Nonsense, gimme a chance?” Obito decided he liked Kushina better than Minato, “C’mon, Kakashi’s no fun and all grumpy, and I spar with Minato all the time,” She got into a basic defense position and beamed, he beamed back, glad someone wasn’t mocking him off the get go.

He matched her pose and she started to slowly circle him. She lunged for a low kick and swept him off his feet and used the momentum to launch herself away. Obito tumbled gracelessly towards the ground, but he had to prove his worth to her. He grit his teeth and rose. After about of thirty minutes of getting his ass handed to him in numerous different ways she declared the end of their spar.

She patted his hair, then noticed how it spiked back up immediately, made a joke about it and kept doing it until Obito swatted her away. She squatted to be on his level, 

“You’re not a fan of jutsus and your clan doesn't like weapons much,” It wasn’t that he didn’t like jutsus rather than he just sucked at doing them but he wasn't going to tell her that, “How much do you know about seals though?” He was surprised by that question, he was normally harassed about his little chakra and little control of said chakra. He could feel the shift in the air, her excitement was tangible. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn’t really know, the lessons at the academy didn't do much for him,

“I don’t really know...” He stared at the ground in shame. She shook him frantically and her hair shook along with her movements like it had mind of its own,  
“I get to introduce you to them?!”  
Before he could respond she unzipped a pouch and yanked a stack of neatly cut paper out of it before slamming it on the ground. Then she pulled ink and a brush out her vest’s breast pocket. She sat properly on the ground and motioned for him to do the same. He slowly sat down and watched her fuss with the paper.

“Okay so they're basically justus but in a paper, and use less chakra but has the same effect.” This piqued Obito’s interests, with his little chakra he could finally face up against Kakashi with these. She jabbed the brush into the ink and rushedly splattered the seal onto the paper and held it up for Obito to see, it...wasn’t impressive. At his uninterested look she smirked,activated it, and chucked it towards Minato and Kakashi. 

The explosion left a crater in the ground.  
Obito gasped in amazement. Kushina laughed to herself, the kid seemed interested now at least. She had to break it to him though, 

“There's a catch,” he looked like the end of the world happened, “But you’re lucky, most people have to try to remember each and every seal, but with your shariagan you'll develop you will have no problem at all!” He was truly lucky for his bloodline, shame most of them went into genjutsu or just plain old jutsus…

She placed a paper in front of him and grabbed another brush from her vest and handed it to him while Kakashi and Minato were adjusting to her friendly little explosion. He took the brush from her and she started giving him instructions for a non explosive tag, just one that would send a small wave at someone. 

Over the next training sessions she would normally snatch Obito from the others and take him back to her and Minato's house for a better area to practice seals, and to show (gloat about) the ones that were defensive barriers around their home. The kid soaked it up like a sponge. Kushina watched fondly as he peered at the bookshelf of seals she had, she was reminded of her youth and how her mother would always sigh and roll her eyes whenever she begged her for more seal information.

She grabbed one, a beginner's guide off the self that she liked to reference every now and then and placed it on the table next to the sliced fruit they were snacking on. A small smile grew on his face,

“I can borrow it?” She couldn’t help it, he was so small and cute, “you can keep it hon,” 

He beamed at her and immediately flipped it open. He never thought he would enjoy reading books but seals were just so fascinating. Kushina could barely withstand his barrage of questions, and if she got fed up she’d whack him with a stack of paper, then place it in his hands and send him into the testing area for hands on practice.

After finishing the fruit, (she’d been trying to get him to eat healthier, and she totally didn't promise cool seals if he ate his veggies), he looked guilty. She raised an eyebrow,

“I should get back to the compound…” She whipped around to look at the clock, she kept him her pretty late. Or well, early in the morning. Damn vampires and their odd sleeping schedules. She was a night owl anyways. She bid him farewell and kissed his cheek before he left. He cheerfully waved goodbye and raced home. She picked up after the kid and cleaned the table of ink, he wasn’t the most precise and was sloppy in his excitement, but he he was eager to learn at least. She was looking forward to trying blood seals with him, or at least discussing them with him. With all of the health concerns regarding vampires and the blood they he needed because they couldn’t produce their own. The civilians and retired or young Shinobi had mandatory blood donations to help injured ninjas and to help deal with the vampire’s, “Health management” Obito had mentioned in depth details about it offhandedly. It was just scratching the surface of his knowledge about the topic and she couldn’t wait to see just how much he knew, and how to apply it to seals.

 

Just as she finished up cleaning up after he favorite brat as her other favorite brat walked in, “Welcome home Minato,” he greeted her in response and pecked her on lips before going to shower. Which she was thankful for as he was muddy and sweaty and generally kinda gross but that's just the life of a shinobi. She looked down at her arms and noticed the messy streaks of ink, and she cringed at the thought of what Obito's arms looked like. Much worse than her’s, his clan would probably scold him for it and for trying to learn about seals His clan thought they weren't worth learning and were just cheap imitations of jutsus. While they were not normally as powerful, she’d like to see them try to fight without their bloodline limit. 

 

By the time team Minato were teenagers, Rin rarely went on missions and was always swamped at the hospital and training under Tsunade. Obito wasn’t a seal master, but definitely on his way, he had was less eccentric but was just as sincere and friendly. He liked arguing but, thank god, wasn't as stubborn about it as he used to be. And Kakashi, well… successful as ever but Kushina knew one itsy bitsy little thing about him that made her want to pinch his cheeks and tease him (which she did and he hated it).

He had a crush on Obito.

He confessed to her about it after she cornered him and asked why he had suddenly acted weird around Obito. He had asked him to lunch, politely, then had a pleasant conversation. He panicked Under the threat of dealing with the brunt of Kushina's temper and gave in. She promised not to tell anyone, which she didn't. But God was she tempted. She wasn’t above dropping unsubtle hints towards Obito. Every time Minato tried to set Obito and Rin up she had somehow just happen to find a super important seal Obito must learn right that second shut up Minato.

She wasn’t surprised Obito didn't notice Kakashi’s crush on him. It was adorably obvious though. He’d stutter and blush and run away from his problems. Obito would just stand there confused as to why Kakashi would bolt mid-conversation every now and then.

Then Kakashi began to hit the werewolf part of puberty. Rin had already gone through most of it and teased him. Obito didn’t know enough to make fun of him and unintentionally made it worse. He tried to spend a full moon with Kakashi, when it was just pure instinct. He ended up with a huge wolf in his lap for a couple of hours and an embarrassed Kakashi afterwards who would skitter away for days after the incident.

Eventually after Kakashi left for mission she broke her promise, Obito was fiddling with an experimental seal for long distance blood transfusion. Rin had dragged him into medical seals. She approached him, 

 

“Obito, honey,” he placed the seal down and removed his chakra from the paper (too many seals accidentally going off had forced this habit) “You know Kakashi has a crush on you, right?”  
By the flushed expression, fumbling with the paper, accidentally setting the seal off, and causing a splatter of blood to spill from the seal onto his uniform, thena frantic attempt to clean up the blood, the answer was probably no. 

“Don’t joke about that kinda stuff!” She sighed and thumped him on the head.

“I’m not lying. If you’re going to reject him, just…” she sobered up and softened, “just let him down gently, okay?” Obito met her melancholy look, 

“Okay,” Then her mood completely flipped, 

“If you don’t reject him,” she pointed a kunai at him, “Then you better tell me everything, I need more stuff to embarrass that kid with, he's so formal and stiff, you should soften him up,” She said this with such an assurance that Obito felt like it was either a prophecy or an order.

It was both.

As young adults they were dating, and Obito had managed to get permission to marry him from the clan, not that he wanted to at the moment, but a nice thought for the future. Kakashi had become less serious, but was still snobby at times but with the trio of Rin, Obito, and Kushina to whack him when he was a dick and his quick learning ability came in handy. 

In their couple of years dating, Kakashi had managed to be more social. He even made casual friends with some other jounin. Although, most of it was because Obito was friends with a majority of them and managed to convince them to give Kakashi a chance and that he was just shy. This excuse worked until his boyfriend started reading porn in public. God damnit.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo thanks for reading.
> 
> if u see a fuck up in this fic like spelling plz tell me lmao
> 
> or if u have any questions regarding the fic, or anything really. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING XOXOX MWAH


End file.
